objectbrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Transcript/ Episode 11:A Co-host?
Warning: This Is A Fanmade Transcript When Object Brawl Was Canceled. (Enjoy) (Episode Starts) Dodgeball: I Hope You Don't Get Eliminated Cookie. Cookie: I Hope Not, Because The Viewers Vote For Me Because I'm Bland... Remote: Hey Guys I Have An Announcement. I Will Be Having A Co-Host. And Here He Comes. *the co-host walks in* Diamond: Hey Guys, Whats Up? Remote: He Will Be Doing The Elimination For You. Cup: I'm Really Glad It's A Good One. (Episode 10 Intro Plays) Game boy: Cup, I'm Very Sorry I Kicked You In Episode 9... I Was Thinking It Was Sharpener. Cup: That's OK. I Was Recovered. We Will Be BFFs Forever. Right Gameboy? Game boy: Right. Diamond: Cup, Game boy, Easter Egg, Flashlight, And Cookie. Last Episode, Your Team, Team Blue Lost Because Of Cup's Simple Failure, Cookie's Slowness, Game boy's Cheating, And Easter Egg's Almost There Tactic. Cup: OMG, I Hope None Of Them Voted For Good Ol' Game boy! Diamond: Well, Let's See In The Elimination. (Elimination Time Intro Plays) It's Time For Elimination. Sponsored By, Flash CS6... Enjoy. Diamond: OK, So We Have 200 Votes With 100 Likes, and 100 Dislikes. Easter Egg: I Hope I Get The Prize. Diamond: But Not For Game boy Because He Got 12 Likes. Game boy: Why did I Get 12 Likes? Cookie: Because You Kicked Cup In Episode 9, And Cheated In Episode 11. Game boy: Why Me!? Diamond: Cup & Cookie Both Gotten 17 and 21 Likes Respectively. Diamond: So It's Down To Flashlight And Easter Egg. Let's See What The Viewers Have To Say. Diamond: From Whaijay: I Like Flashlight Because She Is Epic And Awesome. Flashlight: I Don't Know Why, But I Will Win this Object Show. Diamond: From AnimationCreated: Easter Egg Will Stay In The Entire Game, And I Will Like Her. Easter Egg: I Hope... Diamond: So, After Counting Up The Votes... Flashlight Has 23 Likes, While Easter Egg Has 39. Easter Egg: Yay! What's My Prize? Diamond: You Get This How To Make A Vehicle Kit. Easter Egg: Wow! Thanks! Diamond: Now For The Dislikes. Easter Egg, You Have 7 Dislikes. The Prizes Are Pieces Of Candy. *Easter Egg Catches The Candy.* Diamond: Cup, Because Of Your Nice Behavior, You Have 16 Dislikes, Your Safe. Cup: Yes! Safe For Another Day! Diamond: We Have Our Final 3, And I Will Announce That Flashlight Is Safe With 21 Dislikes. Game Boy: Oh No! Why I'm In The Final 2!? Cookie: Huh? Why So Many Votes? Diamond: Let's See What The Viewers Have To Say. Diamond: From Kasinda1234: Cookie Needs To Go. Becuase Of His Bland Personality. Cookie: What The... I'm Not Bland! Diamond: From deedo886: I Vote Game Boy Because He Kicked Cup In Episode 9. Game Boy: But It Was On Accident. Diamond: Show The Votes. (TV Shows Votes) Cookie: 24 | Gameboy: 32 *Cookie Catches Candy* Game Boy: What? Quick Cup! Activate The Eliminate Guard! Cup: Ok! *Ties Rope On Gameboy's Leg* *Kicker Thingy Kicks Game boy While Game boy Comes Back At The Elimination Area Standing* Cup & Gameboy: Yay! Remote: Time for the next challenge. It's a Race! Diamond: A Race? Remote: Yes. Whoever makes the best vehicle and goes to the finish line wins for their team. Go! WIP P.S. Don't Edit This.